


I'll show you mine... If you show me yours...

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' tattoo, The fox and the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles hits a tattoo...Derek wants to see it...





	I'll show you mine... If you show me yours...

A tattoo is a form of body modification where a design is made by inserting ink, dyes and pigments, either indelible or temporary, into the dermis layer of the skin to change the pigment. Tattoos fall into three broad categories:

\- purely decorative (with no specific meaning);  
\- symbolic (with a specific meaning pertinent to the wearer);  
\- pictorial (a depiction of a specific person or item).

Stiles was researching the meaning and the significance of a tattoo in Wikipedia. He was trying to understand why his best friend Scott; the newbie True Alpha of Beacon Hills would endure so much pain by marking his left hand with two parallel cycles, on the night of his 18th birthday. Stiles fainted at the sight of blood and needles, but he kind of understood Scott’s need to mark his body to remember the end of an era, the end of his childhood and the beginning of his new life as an Alpha.

Before the Nogitsune, Stiles had never thought of getting a tattoo for himself. Between school and research for the supernatural, Stiles barely had the time to think about himself. He was usually lost between the drama of Scott’s love life (The forbidden love between a werewolf and a huntress Alison and Scott, that’s how Stiles called it) and the supernatural; and of course, let’s not forget the chapter of Derek Hale.

Derek was a born werewolf of the Hale family. Beacon Hills was supposed to be his territory to live and protect; after his whole family died in a tragic fire that was caused by werewolf hunters, his only family member, his uncle Peter Hale went mad and was put away, so Derek had to step up and claim his Alpha right. At first things were normal; Derek was an Alpha lone-werewolf. He would help in supernatural emergencies Scott, after having gigantic fights with Stiles about their plan of action, but eventually he would succumb to the teenager’s plan.

However, driven by ambition or loneliness (Stiles theory) started turning teenagers (Scott’s and Stiles’ classmates) to create a new pack of his own:  
Jackson Whittemore, an arrogant ass who Stiles hated and let’s face it, the feeling was mutual,  
Isaac Lahey, a sweet teenager who managed to escape his violent father though Derek’s help,  
Erica Reyes, a blonde shy girl; a loner who craved attention,  
Vernon Boyd also a loner who just wanted to fit in.

Derek was choosing carefully the new members of his pack surrounding methodically Scott and Stiles. He seemed to want them in his pack too.  
In the meantime, Stiles was possessed by a fox demon. Derek and his pack were there to help; they offered information, support and they managed to distract the demon-fox long enough to eventually get rid of him for good.

While Stiles was possessed the demon showed him his truest, deepest desire; and it wasn’t Lydia Martin his crush since forever. Instead, the demon showed him green-hazel eyes, strong arms, sharp cheekbones, gorgeous smile, firm ass and a familiar tattoo; a triskelion, the known triskelion on a very broad familiar back.

So, after the possession Stiles avoided the Alpha like plague. He tried to understand why the demon had chosen Derek over Lydia or even Scott; but nothing really made any sense. He tried to repress it but that’s when his nightmares began; he would see Derek getting stabbed or die in some horrible way. He would wake up screaming and panting to catch his breath. He was scared that his panic attacks would start again that’s why he decided to discuss it with the smartest, well-read and most experienced in human relations person he could find. Lydia Martin.

Stiles told her everything; about what the demon-fox had showed him (Derek, not the specifics; Stiles was shy like that) and the dreams that followed his possession. After he finished, Lydia asked him if he was in love with Derek, and that’s when Stiles felt that the spell was broken.  
Stiles was blaming himself for being so oblivious about his feelings. The fights, the hate (that’s what he had named his attraction), the fear of being around him (that’s what he had name his need to be around the alpha) and the constant effort to provoke him, the pet names to make him mad to have his full attention… They all led to the same conclusion, that Stiles was deeply and irrevocably in love with Derek Hale.

After his conversation with Lydia his nightmares were significantly reduced, and Stiles tried to act normal, as normal as he could anyway; especially when a supernatural incident was involving Derek and his pack, Stiles was silently suffering inside. He didn’t stop provoking or mocking the Alpha to hide what he really felt about the guy; if anything, his feelings seemed to get stronger for the broody alpha werewolf.

At his 18th birthday Stiles decided to grand himself a present. He decided to get himself a tattoo. He knew exactly what he wanted to hit in the middle of his waist, so he called Lydia for moral support. The strawberry blonde thought that it was a really romantic idea and helped him pick the design; on the left, a small a light brown fox with a fluffy white-light brown tail and whiskey eyes, on the right next to the fox, a total black wolf with one light blue eye and one red; the animals were close but only their tales were touching/mingling together; above them was a small triskelion like the alpha had on his back. It was perfect small hidden, and Stiles was surprised he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

It has been two weeks after Stiles hit his tattoo. No one knew about it, besides Lydia who had sworn secrecy in the name of love.

However, after a lacrosse practice Stiles was left alone in the lockers with Jackson, Isaac and Boyd; Scott had a date with Alison. The three werewolves were talking about their training with Derek while Stiles was trying to keep his heart steady every time he heard the alpha’s name. Stiles was about to put his shirt back on when Jackson’s attention and eventually Isaac’s and Boyd’s were turned to Stiles’ back and especially on his tattoo...

 _“Hey Stilinski…What you’ve got there??”_ Jackson said moving towards the human.

Stiles put his shirt on quickly and said out loud _“None of your business Whittemore”_ the human snapped, grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Before his escape he saw the werewolves’ faces; Jackson was grinning evilly, Isaac had an understanding smile plastered on his face while Boyd was expressionless per usual.

Stiles was screwed...If they saw it they would know what it meant, and they might tell Derek who would kill him at best or mock him and then kill him. Stiles thought he was having a panic attack, so he ran to his car trying to steady his heart beat and drove to his house. He ran to his room and called Lydia who told him to relax and everything was going to be fine. She didn’t risk talking to Jackson about it, so they won’t raise anymore suspicion between the werewolves.  
Stiles was trying to pretend that his life wasn’t in any kind of danger when his phone rung; message from Derek. Stiles heart was beating like crazy; Derek couldn’t kill him via texting, but he could tell him to fuck off or that he didn’t want to see him again. After 5 loooooooooong minutes Stiles opened the message. _“Pack meeting in my loft. 6 o’clock don’t be late”._

That was the same text that Derek always sent him; so, things couldn’t be that bad right? Maybe Jackson hadn’t told his Alpha anything or he might not have seen it and Stiles was imagining things; or maybe Derek had better things to do than care about a stupid tattoo or about Stiles in general. Either way things seemed to be the same and Stiles was gonna play along and pretend that everything was ok. No tattoo no problem; and in the end of the day it was his body and could be any tattoo…the triskelion part was a lot more difficult to be explained even in his mind.

Stiles took a deep breath went to pick up Scott, who had already texted him after Derek that he needed a ride and drove hesitantly to Derek’s loft. He tried to control his heart beat and followed Scott, who was wondering why Stiles was so stressed. _“Harris”_ was all what Stiles told to Scott who smiled to his best friend reassuringly.  
Once they entered the loft everyone was inside; Derek was standing in his usual spot looking at the table of some old map of Beacon Hills, the girls Lydia, Alison, Erica where on the couch while the boys were sitting around the table looking at Derek and the map.  
Scott went and sat next to Alison while Stiles remained alerted behind the couch folding his arms around him in a defensive stance. Scott spoke first _“What’s wrong? Why you call us here Derek?.”_

Derek looked the other alpha completely ignoring Stiles and began explaining _“There has been some unusual activity in the borders of the city; also, there have been several reports for dead animals around the preserve, packs of animals have been killed; 13 each time. We need to establish some patrols around the forest to determine the threat. Scott, I need you to team up with Isaac for the patrols.”_ Scott nodded and wink at Isaac who blushed.

  
“ _Stiles, I need to check with your father for anything suspicious or any recent reports concerning supernatural activity.”_ Stiles moved his head in agreement avoiding his look.  
_“Alison, talk with your father and with Lydia search for any references about sacrifices in your family’s bestiary.”_ Derek continued _“Scott with Isaac will guard the north entrance of the forest, Boyd with Erica and Jackson the south. I will be inside the preserve to detect any movement or weird sent. Whatever is inside we will surround it and catch it. Any objections?”_ Derek finished looking at Stiles direction.

  
Stiles blushed and shook his head averting his eyes from the Alpha.  
_“That’s a first…”_ Derek commented and stared at Stiles with an evil grin.  
_“Ok then…”_ Derek continued after a few silent moments _“We start tomorrow night at 12; watch each other backs no matter what and DON’T do anything stupid!!! Dismissed…”_ Derek concluded and walked towards him room.

Stiles left a breath that he was holding and walked towards the bathroom. After walking out of it he was gonna meet Scott and drive back home. Everything was gonna be O-K. Stiles secret tattoo was safe.  
But, once he reached the living room Scott was nowhere to be found _“Scott buddy, where are you?”_ He turned around and saw that Derek was standing behind him with a predatory glin on his eyes.  
_“Scott has left with Alison…For a date I think… You were annoyingly quite tonight Stiles is something wrong?_ ” Derek took a step closer to the human while Stiles took a step back.  
_“No, nothing everything is …peachy…”_ Stiles said shaking his head, looking at his shoes trying to calm his breath.  
_“Are you sure Stiles? Cause you are quitter than usual, your heart is beating like crazy and you are flashing red…See I don’t need werewolf powers to know that something is wrong… So, wanna share anything with your Alpha?”_   Derek said seductively while an evil smile was forming into his lips and took two steps closer to Stiles while Stiles took two steps back in return.

Stiles lifted his head and met his green hazel eyes, that caused Stiles dizziness and butterflies in his stomach, and said almost angrily. _“First of all, you are no Alpha of mine, cause flash news I’m human, and second I have no idea what you are talking about”_ Stiles answered and tried to be cool.  
Derek lifted his left eyebrow challengly and folded his big strong arms in front of his chest _“Oooo really Stiles? That’s how you wanna play it?”_ Derek said mockingly. _“Show me''_ The Alpha said with an irritated tone.

Stiles moved a few steps back and blushed even harder _“Nah, no Derek there is nothing for you to see”_ Stiles said trying to control his breath.  
_“Stiles I said, show it to me!!!”_ Derek almost growled flashing his red alpha eyes to him.  
Stiles shook his head once more in denial and turned to look at him _“I’m not scared of you and I’m not showing you shit”_ Stiles said angrily looking at him challengingly folding his hands around his chest mocking the alpha and his posture.

 _“So, it is true….”_ Derek said leaving his hands fall to his side and trying to grab Stiles hand _“Show me Stiles…. I wanna see it please…”_  
Stiles to avoid his grip, almost felt tripping into the small table behind him but Derek was there to catch him and bring him close to his chest. Stiles felt dizzy again but secured surrounded by the warmth of the Alpha. He steadied himself in Derek’s hands and looked at him deep in the eyes searching for something.  
Then he took a deep breath and looked at their joined hands. _“Fine, I’ll show you but remember my dad is a police officer and if anything happens to me…”_ Stiles tried to sound threatening….

 _“Stiles”_   Derek said one last time sounding defeted.  
Stiles took a heavy breath, left the Alpha’s hands and turned his back to him. He took off his red hoodie jacket and then his white t-shirt putting them on the couch. He closed his eyes getting ready for the end.

Derek would be disgusted by him and his feelings even though the tattoo was cute; he would send him away and he would tell him that he had no right to hit his family crescent as a tattoo, to leave and never come back… Derek was….

Derek’s big warms fingers were tracing slowly the tattoo on his back…He felt the tips of his fingers tracing the fox, caressing it even, then the wolf…and finally the triskelion… Stiles was going to die…He was trembling under Derek’s touch and shivering in his soft careful caresses…  
Stiles took a final breath and moved away from the touch trying to control himself and gather his pieces before he had his heart broken forever. He reached his shirt, that he placed earlier to the couch and started to get dressed; but he felt a tight warm grip on his wrist. Stiles turned around scared, to face the wolf behind him. Derek had still his eyes fixed on the Stile’s tattoo and whispered _“Don’t”._

 _“What?”_ Stiles asked almost chocked in shock.

 _“Don’t… Don’t put your shirt on… I wanna see it on you… I like it…”_ Derek said with a low voice fixing his gaze on Stiles eyes; the human didn’t believe in his ears.  
Stiles scanned the werewolf’s face and folded his hands around his chest pretending to be the Alpha and said with a mocking voice _“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours…”_ Stiles said with a grin.

The Alpha grinned back and took off his shirt with one quick move revealing his muscular chest and those big strong muscular arms and looked at Stiles lifting his left eyebrow. Stiles’ heart started beating fast again, his eyes were shinning and tried not to droll over the site in front of him. _“So, your turn…”_ Derek said smiling evilly and scanning the teen from head to toe. _“I get why you wanted the fox fluffy and all…But why the wolf? Why those eyes and finally why the triskelion?”_ Derek asked looking the eyes of the human like they held all the secrets of the world in them.

 _“Der… I…”_ Stiles exhaled and felt his legs betraying him. He sat on the couch putting his head between his hands messing his hair looking at the floor. At the same time Derek sat silently beside him touching his warm feet on the younger man laying back on the couch placing his fingers once more on Stiles’ tattoo tracing soft patterns on his skin to calm him down and give him the time he needs to explain.

“ _When the demon was inside me…He showed me things…_  
_He wanted to show me that he knew me, better than I knew myself…that he deserved to be in control… so he picked my deepest and truest desire… and hit me with the truth… He showed me your eyes, your smile, your face, your arms, your tattoo… He showed me you Derek… He didn’t show my dad or my best friend or the girl I thought I was in love with. He showed me YOU Derek; and after everything that happened I tried to forget everything... and move on… But I couldn’t…That’s when the nightmares began; you, getting killed in several ways and I couldn’t…I just couldn’t think of losing you."_ Stiles’ voice broke and tears were running down his cheeks.

Derek reached out and folded his arms around Stiles, caressing his back slowly and waiting for him to continue. _“Its ok Stiles I’m here cub…”_

Stiles leaned onto him taking strength from his words and continued _“Lydia made me face my feelings. She told me that I was in love with you and… Of course, I couldn’t tell you that… So, I tried to stay away; more easily said than done. And after everything I just wanted something yours on me, on my body like a need, like a craving. The black wolf, half-alpha, half-omega your present and your past tangled with something that represents a supernatural version of me; as for the triskelion I think it has a meaning for me too, past-present-future, who I was who I am who I will be all of them connected, all of them as one…human little me”_ Stiles turned and looked at the Alpha’s face who was studying him and for some reason had gotten really close to him.

 _“Are you mad?”_ Stiles said looking at his eyes trying to ignore everything he felt for the wolf and his touch.

Derek shook his head and lifted him up bringing him to sit on the werewolf’s knees _“No… I’m not mad Stiles…When the fox demon took you and we managed to capture him”_ Derek looked back at his eyes with a scared look at his face _“he didn’t just read your deepest fear; He read mine too…. He told me that I have disappointed you and he looked at me with those cold eyes…. your eyes…”_ Derek eyes scanned Stiles’ back again and put his fingers on the triskelion. _“I’m glad that the triskelion means something for you too… It serves its purpose I guess…it belonged to my family for generations.. I'm glad it means something for you too and that you have it marked on your body now..”_ Derek looked back at him and cuddle him…a really tight, warm hug and hide in Stiles’ neck.

 _“Derek I… I didn’t expect that…that kind of reaction…”_ Stiles confessed and carefully folded his hands around the naked torso of the Alpha.

 _“Well the fact that I almost lost you put some things to perspective”_ Derek said with an amused voice.

 _“So, now what? The human and the alpha become friends?”_ Stiles said with his sarcastic voice.

Derek smirked evilly and with one quick and sudden move he laid Stiles on the couch and he was above him flashing his eyes red. Stiles gulped and locked his eyes with the alpha’s _“I don’t do, friends Stiles’''_ Derek grinned evilly letting his alpha fangs come down shifting slowly to his beta form, while he moved close to the human’s left ear who was squirming down trying to escape and whispered _“I don’t, DO my friends Stiles”_ The alpha left a loud growl pushing his hard, long, thick, dick on Stiles and bite hard on the humans neck.

 _“Der…Ahhh”_ Stiles felt the bite like a sting, but he was way too horny and too close to Derek to think anything or feel anything else but the hot, muscular body above him.  
Derek licked the bite and put soft, light wet kisses and bites all over Stiles neck.

 _“Mine''_ the Alpha growled and searched the human’s eyes who was smiling like a goof. _“Always mine… Mine and no one else’s”_ the alpha looked smug and reach to cup Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles looked at him and lifted his whole body meeting the Alpha’s lips in the middle. They kissed sloppily, hard, like they were fighting, and it was the perfect first kiss for them both.  
Their lips opened and then their tongues fought for dominance, but nobody really cared about the winner; after a few long minutes they were both breathless, unbelievably hard and onto each other.

The alpha took the lead then and started caressing his groin against Stiles’ who cummed after a few hard and slow pushes. The alpha was leaving whines of pleasure against the fragile human, who was also rutting against him caressing his body and squeezing the alphas ass tight. Derek cummed hard to his pants seconds later hollowing Stiles’ name leaning to his touches.

Derek was back to his human form, after his orgasm hit off and was laying carefully onto Stiles half naked body holding him close to his naked chest with his eyes closed, smiling. Stiles was tracing Derek’s facial features with the tips of his fingers leaving little noises of approval and smiling happily.  
That’s how they fell asleep, both happily tangled to each other; just like Stiles tattoo…

The wolf and the fox tangled together under the shadow of the moon….

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too :) thanks !!!


End file.
